Autobus
by ope-hana
Summary: En el autobús cierta historia se desarrollaba, cierta pareja se conocían ... continuara... XD por petición de los demas ***finalizado***
1. Chapter 1

los personajes son de Eichiro Oda

* * *

Universo alterno

En una parada de autobuses se encontraba cierta morena

En cierto autobús viajaba cierto peli verde, el autobús se paró en la parada donde se encontraba la pelinegra, ella subió al autobús cuando alguien le tomo la mano para que no se cayera

El peli verde al ver que la morena de ojos azules se caía no dudo en ayudarla

—Estas bien —pregunto

—Sí, gracias —sonrió

Ella se dirigió a un asiento, él se iba a bajar pero al ver a la pelinegra se quedó en el autobús, él se acercó dónde estaba ella

—No, no tengo ningún problema —sonrió nerviosa

Ambos estaban en el mismo asiento, todo nerviosos sin decirse nada, solo observando el paisaje y las paradas. Cuando la pelinegra habla

—¿ y tú donde te diriges? —pregunto nerviosa

—Yo —pauso nervioso —m-más adelante —sonrió

—oh… —suspiro

—¿ y tú?

—Yo voy a ennies lobby —sonrió

—¿vas a una cárcel? —pregunto sorprendido

—Si —contesto nerviosa

Ambos iban viéndose cuando se acercaba a la parada donde se dirigía la pelinegra

—Disculpa… aquí es mí parada —sonrió

—oh… si —lo dijo nervioso

Ella ya se encontraba bajándose cuando desde la ventana escucho

—¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto el peli verde

Ella sonrió y respondió —Nico Robin —sonriendo —¿y tú? —grito ya que el autobús arrancaba

—mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro —exclamo

Ambos se rieron y vieron cómo se alejaban, el autobús solo se alejaba llevándose una historia…


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: eiichiro oda

espero que les guste ya que fue a petición de ustedes.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que había visto aquella chica. Todos los días se iba en aquel autobús; pensando que la volvería a ver. Pero era inútil ella nunca apareció y no es que hubieran quedado de volverse a encontrar en ese mismo lugar. Esa chica le había dejado una impresión que no se lo quitaba de la cabeza.

Un día él estaba en la parada donde ella se subió. Cuando pasa aquel autobús, por puro impulso se subió. Irritado al ver demasiada gente en el autobús; quería bajarse en la siguiente parada cuando algo le llamo la atención. Era una pelinegra de ojos azules que veía por la ventana. Tenía la mirada perdida hacia aquella ventana.

Al verla quería ir hacia donde ella estaba; era imposible ya que llevaban demasiados pasajeros y ella estaba con un señor que tenía como compañero en el asiento. De manera inesperada en la parada la mayoría de las personas se bajaron.

Él se sentó a su lado haciendo como si no la hubiera visto.

Ella estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, había pasado un mes desde que había visto aquel chico. Sabía que era una coincidencia el haberse encontrado y que esa coincidencia no volvería a pasar

Ella al ver que alguien se sentó a su lado; ignoro a su nuevo compañero y siguió viendo hacia la ventana hasta que el reflejo de una cabellera verde le llama la atención. Así que voltea discretamente a verlo; los dos se ven y sonrojaron los dos.

—Hola —comento el sin quitarle los ojos de encima

—H-hola —lo dijo nerviosamente

—De nuevo te vuelvo a ver —argumento

—sí.. ¿y tú dónde vas? —cuestiono ella con una sonrisa

En ese momento él le iba a decir la verdad. Pero respiro profundo y hablo

—yo solo estaba distrayéndome tuve un día difícil —mintió—. ¿y tú? —regreso la pregunta

—Voy a ir a visitar a un familiar —comento con cierta tristeza en los ojos

—Lo siento no debí de preguntar —sintiéndose culpable

Los dos no se decían nada. Solo un incómodo momento. El autobús se acercaba a la parada de Ennies Lobby.

—Bueno fue un gusto haberte visto de nuevo —sonrió la pelinegra acercándose a la salida

Zoro se ruborizo, no sabía que decir ni tampoco que hacer así que solo frunció el ceño. Y la tomo de la mano

—¿te volveré a ver? —comento serio y decidido

—solo si me esperas en la salida —bajándose del autobús.

Zoro se bajó de inmediato acompañando a la pelinegra.

Ese día; algo más pasaba, el autobús esta vez no se llevaba una nueva historia; si no que les había otorgado un acercamiento o un nuevo renacer…


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes no me pertenecen...

final...

* * *

En aquel autobús que los unió; ese autobús traía consigo una desgracia. Aquel par de jóvenes se había hecho muy cercanos ya eran amigos.

Cada fin de semana él la acompañaba a ver a su familiar que estaba en la cárcel de manera injusta. En el autobús que iban, viajando, estaba el peli verde nervioso ya que él iba hacer una declaración

—robin haces varios días yo quería decirte algo —volteo a ver a los alrededores

—Dime —asintió la chica poniendo más atención a lo que decía el pelinegro

—sé que no es el momento ni la vista deseada pero creo que no quiero esperar un días mas

—Esperar… —comento ella un tanto dudosa

—esperar otro día en que te vuelva a ver. Así que te quiero decir que si quieres ser mi novia —lo dijo sonrojado que se notó.

Robin al ver al pelinegro todo ruborizado a tal confesión sonrió.

—creo que tienes la razón no es el momento —se puso seria—, pero creo que haremos una excepción —tomando la mano del peli verde—. Acepto

Zoro se la quedo viendo fijamente sin creérselo; después de reaccionar sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente.

Pero en ese momento el conductor del bus perdió el control del volante teniendo un aparatoso choque.

Zoro al ver que autobús se estampaba con varios coches abrazo a Robin con todas sus fuerzas recibiendo la mayor parte de golpes. Robin abrazo con intensidad a zoro. Lo abrazaba aferrada a él cuándo sintió que algo punzocortante le atravesaba la espalda perforando los pulmones.

El autobús paso atraer a varios autos lo que causo que se volcara; pero al final se estampo contra una pared haciendo que varias de las personas que estaban adelante murieran incluyendo el chofer. El autobús quedo de lado.

Zoro después de reaccionar y ver que estaba alejado de la pelinegra se acercó a donde estaba ella. Estaba aún lado de las bancas y recostada sobre las ventanas, estaba boca arriba con una sonrisa.

—¿robin estas bien? —fue lo primero lo que le vino en mente

Ella solo sonrió; tenía la cara lastimada le salía poca sangre de la nariz y algunos moretones y raspaduras se le veía.

—Zoro… —murmuro con una débil voz—. Desde el día que te vi yo me enamore de ti… quería decírtelo de manera rápida lo que sentía; pero algo me lo impedía —sus ojos se humedecían— y era miedo al ser rechazada

Zoro no entendía el por qué Robin hablaba de algo innecesario; sentía que era una alucinación por parte de él o era una contusión que tenía por los varios golpes

—Robin ven te voy a sacar

Zoro solo sufrió varios golpes y uno que otra cortadura insignificante.

—No… —hablo—. Solo quiero que escuches un consejo —sonrió—, si algún día llegaras a sentir algo por una persona hacedlo saber que no te gane el miedo al fracasar, porque cuando te des cuenta, será demasiado tarde —empezó a sollozar

—robin lo entendió pero ahora necesito que te pares para poder salir

—Zoro… —sonrió mientras controlaba sus lágrimas— me darías un beso

Zoro quedo sorprendido por aquella petición. No se lo negó se inclino

—Déjame ayudarte a levantar —el tomo de las manos. Ella hizo su último esfuerzo en levantarse. A los alrededores se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas, ambulancia y bomberos.

Zoro, la abrazo de manera torpe se acercó a los labios de robin. Su fragancia de la pelinegra era floral. Se acercaron tímidamente con un nudo en la garganta se besaron.

Para el ese beso significaba un "te amo" para ella ese beso significaba un "adiós"

Sus labios se unieron en un largo tiempo, suave, tierno y cálido beso el más eterno beso que los dos hayan sentido. Pero ese beso llego a su fin cuando la pelinegra se desvaneció en los brazos del peli verde. Zoro al notar que la morena se desmoronaba y al sentir que en su espalda había un fragmento de metal enterrado al igual que algo caliente, viscoso, y liquido salía de la espalda de la morena. Supo que era el último adiós de la pelinegra y su último aliento se lo dio a él. En ese momento entendió el mensaje que ella le dio… sus ojos se humedecieron se aferró a ella abrazándola y soplándole en el oído

—robin… te amo, te amo… te amo

Robin yacía muerta en los brazos de su amado con una sonrisa en el rostro; dando entender que murió feliz hasta el último día de su vida.

Frase: no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Y no dejes que el miedo al rechazo impida darle la felicidad a aquella persona… o si no será demasiado tarde.

* * *

gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews...

Zorrojunior, lolita roronoa, a desconocidos a darkangel2221

gracias por leerme.


End file.
